


Eyes Wide Shut

by TheLexorcist



Series: Eyes Wide Shut anthology series [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Blind Reader, David (Mentioned) - Freeform, Dead by Daylight - Freeform, F/M, Gentle Sex, Michael Myers | The Shape - Freeform, Minor Knife Play, Oops I have a slight knife kink irl, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Omniscient, Porn Without Plot, Semi Smut, Sex, blind!survivor, claudette (mentioned), if you squint there’s a plot, laurie (mentioned), meg (mentioned) - Freeform, the Doctor (mentioned) - Freeform, the trapper (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 03:52:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15134516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLexorcist/pseuds/TheLexorcist
Summary: Cassandra is living in The Entity’s realm, blind. She gets taken to an unfamiliar place where an unexpected presence takes pity on her and does the unimaginable.





	Eyes Wide Shut

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT (7/29/18) - I’ve decided to change this anthology series from a Reader to an Original Character deal. The character previously referred to as “Reader” and “female survivor” will be referred to as Cassandra aka “Cass” or “Cassie”. If you’d like, please feel free to reread this and “Turning Tables”.
> 
> Hey there what’s good? This story involves an original character being blind which is fun. Anyway I hope it’s not shit, I got bored while studying so here, have my procrastination brain dump.

The Entity’s realm didn’t leave much to the imagination. The horrors in the realm were unspeakable, they were bloody and sadistic. The survivors were pawns in its game, the killers were no different.

The only thing worse than seeing the horrors was not seeing them. That was what Cassandra saw. Nothing. She saw blackness, an abyss. Whatever unspeakable horrors happened around her or to her were purely interpreted through sound, touch, smell, and taste.

But The Entity found her disability to be a plaything. It manipulated noises, making things sound as if they were coming from the right when they were behind or to the left of her. Cassie’s hypersensitive touch made her executions all the more painful. Each trial brought a new threshold of pain.

Her first was The Doctor. The Entity has to see what her directional sense was like. But how could a blind girl find her way out of a multi-storied asylum while being chased? It mattered not. When Dr. Carter’s hand seized the back of her neck, she knew it was over. She never saw his face, the others described him as a Cheshire Cat. Eyes pried open and a sadistic grin held open by straps he fashioned when he went mental.

“Most interesting.” he growled, giggling darkly. “Here I thought you were just stupid.” She hated that he pointed out her weakness. He seemed to relish in the fact that she was staring past him, never to be able to see him. Her green eyes were glossed over, appearing almost drunken. “The Entity surprises us with survivors like you every so often, they never truly last.” Another cackle.

What followed was nerve shattering pain. ‘Experiments’. Breaking her legs, electrocution, driving nails and glass into her skin, dangerously loud screeching noises done to assault her ultra sensitive hearing. Then she was hooked, a sacrifice to The Entity.

Not too long after, it was the one they called The Trapper. She was with the Trial with the one the other survivors called David. For the duration of the Trial, she tried to stick close to him, holding his shoulder (much to David’s annoyance). He thought she was weak. Needy. She’ll get both of them killed.

He spared himself, leading her into a bear trap, then leaving her to scream into the sky, begging him to save her. She heard him run away while heavy footsteps approached her.

“Scream all you want. They won’t come back for you.” He slammed his cleaver down into her back, so deep that she made no noise other than a small whimper.

Lucky for her, The Trapper was more merciful than The Doctor. He ripped the cleaver out of her and threw her into a hook, taking the trap off her leg and watching as The Entity accepted the sacrifice.

She knew she would wake back up again, feeling the warmth of the campfire that she and the others were trapped by. She told Meg and Claudette about David leaving her for dead.

Laurie confronted him when he returned from a different Trial. “She was holding us back! She was going to get us both killed.”

“She’s fucking blind, asshole. The Trapper steps in his own traps.” Laurie snapped. “You could’ve gotten out with her.”

She listened to Laurie and David argue, but she was tuning it out, focusing on Claudette’s gentle words. It didn’t last long, because the next thing she knew, Claudette’s touch faded away and she was met with the feeling of cold concrete.

“No...” she whispered. “No, no, no... No! Claudette!? Laurie? Meg!? Anyone!?”

No answer. The Entity did this to her sometimes. It loved when she was alone, having to learn how to get around, always doing a piss poor job of it since she hadn’t been here long enough to memorize the Trials’ landscapes. She was always dead before she figured it out.

But, oddly enough, this was different. She truly felt alone. None of the other survivors were here, but it wasn’t what was confusing her. It was the fact that she didn’t feel The Entity’s presence. Just... hers. Hers and something else.

She could hear it now. Heavy breathing. Heavy muffled breathing. She spun around and turned her head different directions, trying to pinpoint the noise’s position.

As she looked around wildly, Michael stood a few feet away from her, narrowing the eyes behind his mask. The girl seemed confused, but so was he. The survivors were never supposed to come to the killer’s homes in The Entity’s realm. What was she doing here? Michael didn’t know who she was, she was a new one. Fresh meat. More noticeable, she was attractive.

Pulling himself out of his deep thoughts and began approaching her, catching her attention and locking eyes with her. But her eyes were glazed, spaced out. Michael observed the striking green forests, noting that it looked more to him like a fogged forest.

A blind girl? He wondered. He thought The Entity to be cruel, but never this cruel. She backed away from the presence before her until she bummed into a car.

“Who’s there?” She snapped. Michael tilted his head. “You’re in front of me whoever you are. Just fucking kill me!”

Michael huffed, scaring a yell out of the blind girl. He was infatuated with her. She was different. He reached out and grabbed her upper arm, turning and pulling her along with him towards the place he called home.

She was willingly trailing behind Michael, feeling doom looming ominously over her. Whoever had her by the arm didn’t intend on speaking to her. The person had an iron grip, leading her over curbs and steps and onto a porch. She heard a door open and was pulled over a threshold.

“Who are you?” She asked again, this time a little quieter. Still no answer. The grip released and footsteps crossed a room. There was a rustling and the sound of rubber hitting a solid surface. Michael pulled his mask off, shaking out his dark blond hair, he usually did if he was home, but never in front of the survivors. This one couldn’t see him anyway, so he figured he could have a better look at her. And he does, placing his hands on the table and trapping her in front of him. “Please... I’m afraid and I just... if you’re going to kill me, just do it fast.”

She waited for the man to respond, but only listened as paper was set down on a surface behind her, followed by a pen being pushed into her grasp. The person turned her around and guided her hand along the paper.

‘Michael’ was what the person had her write out. “Myers?” He guided her hand to spell out yes. “Are you gonna gut me? I’m easy prey for you. I have no idea where I am, I can’t see, I’m not going to try to put up a fight at all.”

Michael looked down at her profile, feeling her hand shake under his. He moved her hand to write ‘no’, followed by ‘safe. Stay.’

‘Safe? How the fuck can I be safe here?’ She wondered, swallowing thickly as Michael pulled his hand away from hers. “Wait!” The girl grabbed Michael’s arm, earning a low, quiet growl of irritation from him. “C-can you talk?” She asked. Michael almost nodded, but rolled his eyes when he remembered she couldn’t see his movements. Instead, he placed her hand on his cheek and nodded.

She sighed nervously. Her captor has rough, calloused hands, scratchy yet gentle against her wrist’s skin. His face was opposite. It was soft, free of any stubble that would creep onto a man’s jaw. She felt his nod, her fingers briefly brushing into soft hair. Now she realized her breath was shaky for a different reason. Sure, Cass was more than horrified to be in the presence of one of The Entity’s killers, but if he really wanted to kill her, he would’ve already done it. It wasn’t that, it was the fact that there was effort to communicate with her, a thing she’d been longing for from the others.

“Will you?” Michael tilted his head in question. “Talk.” She elaborated. She listened as he scoffed quietly and rapidly shook his head in a hasty ‘no.’ The question irritated him. Michael hadn’t spoken in 15 years, and he didn’t plan on speaking to her either. Nothing against her of course, Michael was quickly beginning to admire her. The new survivor was pretty to look at. Her eyes searched in what he figured was the abyss she constantly looked at, her hair was brunette, the kind that would remind someone of the fall leaves, the browns that were complemented by the yellows and the oranges. Still, Michael didn’t feel that he could force words to leave his throat. Not yet.

She pulled her hand from his face in slight frustration. “You expect me to stay here when I’m fucking blind and can’t see your body language to even know if you’re answering me or if you’re in the same room as me?”

Michael smirked at the girl’s ferocious questioning. He wondered why she would give up to him so easily like she was doing moments ago, she seemed like quite the fighter. That quality made Michael want to keep her around even more. Of course, his home was safe from The Entity, not entirely immune to its influence, but the girl couldn’t be pulled into other Trials. He didn’t answer her question, but grabbed onto her forearm and guided her up the stairs and into a room.

She huffed in annoyance as she followed Michael up the stairs, grateful that he was moving slow enough for her to keep up. She felt her legs hit something soft and she placed her hand on what felt to be a blanket. ‘A bed...’ She smiled and eagerly crawled under the covers, relishing in the soft and warm sanctuary of the comforter. She hadn’t slept in weeks. There was never an opportunity to rest.

She felt her eyes becoming heavy as she felt the other side of the bed sink with additional weight. “If I stay, you’re going to have to talk to me at some point.” He grunted quietly again, almost like he was laughing at the idea. “If you ever decide you want to use your words, my name’s Cassandra. You can call me Cass or Cassie.” Michael didn’t make any noise to acknowledge it, so she rolled away from the killer and drifted into a long desired sleep.

•••

Cassandra perked up when the front door squeaked open and footsteps started towards the couch she was currently laying across. “Hi Michael.” She called in the killer’s direction. He smiled to himself as he pulled the mask off and tossed it onto the table in front of the couch before touching her chin with his fingers in acknowledgment of her greeting.

Immediately, her stomach leaped at his touch. She had been living with Michael for a while now. She wasn’t sure how long. The nights and dim days run together, even worse so when all she lived in was darkness. The pair had learned how to communicate in a way that he didn’t have to speak and she could have a basic conversation with him. It consisted of writing on a pad of paper, Michael guiding her hand to spell out his answers, nodding or shaking his head with her hand on Michael’s cheek, and, every so often, lingering touches usually initiated by Michael to let her know where he was in relation to her or to guide her around.

She’d never admit it, but he touches meant everything to her. Cass knew how brutish and terrifying Michael was, he towered over her and he was much stronger than she was. However, despite all of this, he was always extremely gentle with her, never doing anything with malice. She interpreted it as a minor form of affection, but she always wanted more.

Michael was beginning to feel the same. He would move things that were out of her reach and lead her to places whenever she needed. But, while she was asleep, he would run his fingers through her hair. He didn’t sleep all that well to begin with, but he loved to observe her while she slept. She would wake up and find herself pressed against his body almost every time she woke up, either gripped tightly against him or with brushing through her hair.

Even with all the affection, the pair had equal doubt that the other felt the same. Even as Cass began to rest her head in Michael’s lap when they were together on the couch, when they were in bed, her leg would drape over his hips, something Michael found made her look even more enticing. All this while he was doing tests of his own. When she was occupied with dishes, or cooking, he’d approach her from behind and nuzzle his face against her neck, watching how she reacted. It was usually somewhere between and yelp of surprise and a giggle with a blush that heated up her face.

His hand would find hers on occasion or he’d pulled her close to his body by her hips, but never anything further. He supposed it was because he was nervous of what her reaction would be, or if she even wanted to do the things he wanted to do. She’d been receptive of these small advanced, but how would she react to something more?

On the other hand, Cass was praying every time Michael touched her that it’d also involve something more. That his hand would drift just a little bit lower, or that he’d pull her just a little bit closer. One day, it seemed like her prayers had been taken into account. She was in the kitchen, finishing the dishes when the door opened and shut, like it always did. “Hey Michael.” was called out, like it always was, followed by the mask dropping onto a table and rough fingers grazing against her chin.

But, the difference of today was that his fingers didn’t leave her skin. Instead, his hand cupped the back of her neck while the sound of his knife impaling the table rung out with a dull sound. This now free hand pulled her close to his body, so close she could feel the heavy, primal breathing fanning her face. She was used to the sound when he got home, but he never acted like this he’d usually just leave her to go upstairs and take a shower. He never got this close, she could picture his eyes burning into her soul, searching for something he wanted or maybe needed.

Before she could ask what he was doing, there was a rush of movement and his lips met hers. She flinched in surprise, but only felt him tighten his hold on her. Once her brain registered what was going on, she found her fingers gently holding onto his hair as she finally kissed him back. It was ecstasy, it set her on fire from the inside. He growled at the fact that he had to bend down to kiss her, so he hauled her onto the counter, making her even with his height. She wrapped her legs around his waist and slipped her tongue into his mouth, causing a slight smirk to grace Michael’s face.

His hands dragged down her arms and slid up her thighs, feeling the muscles flex under his touch. Her skin felt electric against his, her lips felt like fire, a low groan rising from his throat as he lifted her off the table and made his way towards the stairs, skipping steps as he went. He could feel himself getting hard against her core, so when he finally reached the bedroom, Michael all but threw Cass onto the bed. She giggled as he undressed down to his briefs and started yanking the shorts and shirt off her rather aggressively.

He climbed on top of her and ground his hips against her, closing his eyes in bliss as she moaned in pleasure. “What’s gotten into you?” She asked with a smile, knowing full and well she wasn’t going to get a verbal answer from him. She felt his mouth move against her neck, biting her gently before licking from the base of her neck to her jawline. She shivered and sighed, flexing her fingers to dig her nails into his back. Michael grabbed her wrists and pinned them down, as he kissed down her chest, to her stomach, to her hips, then ghosting his lips against her inner right thigh.

“Fuck...” she murmured as he slide her panties off her body. ‘There’s no way he’s never done this before...’ she thought, squealing as she felt the warmth of his tongue glide between her lips. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” She grabbed onto Michael’s hair and found herself lifting her hips off the bed, begging him to do more. She withered under him, parting her mouth to scream out as she approached her climax. Just as she was about to release, Michael’s mouth was gone. As was the weight of his body and the grip his hands had on her thighs, almost preventing her from squirming away from him.

“M-Michael?” She stuttered, legs still shaking as disappointment beginning to invade her mind. She slowly began sitting up, only to be met was a cold metal surface press against her chest and ease her back down. “A knife?” She asked, a hint of fear escaping with her words. ‘He hadn’t made any attempts to kill her so far...’ Cass thought to herself. ‘Why would he start now?’

Michael kissed her carefully, reassuring her as best he could that he was not going to carve her insides out. He sliced off her bra by the straps and the middle, sliding it down her body and running the spine of the knife between her legs. She whimpered and gripped the sheets underneath. “Come one, Michael, please...” Cass whispered.

The knife was slammed into headboard above them, for later use, as Michael had decided. He pinned her arms above her with one of his hands as he pushed the head of his cock into her. She yelped and clenched her fists as he moaned quietly into her shoulder as he bit down on the skin to stop himself from coming undone immediately.

She couldn’t quite believe what was happening right now, but it felt damn good. Her glossy eyes shut as her legs lifted up and wrapped around his waist. His thrusts were steady, but slow, not wanting to rush a single moment of this. She mentally thanked him for that, knowing that had he slammed into her, she’d be in a world of pain.

Eventually he freed her arms and locked fingers with her right hand while supporting himself above her with the other. Michael stared down at her, hair falling in his line of vision as he watched her moan and yelp and praise him. She felt so damn good. Almost sinfully good. To the point where he thought he’d cum just watching her face contort in pleasure. Blue eyes met green, and he swore for a split second that Cass could see his face. That was interrupted by her forcing his face down to hers so their lips could connect again.

She couldn’t get enough. He was gentle, but in a dominant way. The more comfortable she got with him inside her, the rougher and steadier the thrusts came. The kiss was broken and the knife was pulled out of the headboard and pressed to her mouth, but she wasn’t afraid of it. Rather, Cass smirked and licked from the middle of the spine to the tip, believing she caught the word “fuck” leave Michael’s mouth. She couldn’t be sure though, what with the heavy breathing and sound of flesh hitting flesh.

He then pressed the knife against her neck, relishing in the squeal of fear, excitement, and pleasure rolled into one. He could get used to this. Suddenly, in a matter of moments in fact, the knife was dropped, hitting the floor as he started getting close. She dug her nails into his shoulders, hips lifting up to the now erratic force above her.

“I’m- I’m gonna... ugh, fuck! I gotta cum.” she managed between gasps and yelps. Michael grunted in acknowledgement and gave one last hard push before both of them tumbled over the edge, moaning from him and screams from her. He pulled out of her body, collapsing down beside her, an arm over his eyes.

Next to him, Cass sucked heaving breaths in, overwhelmed by the effort it took to keep herself from letting go too soon. She was dumbfounded. How she managed this in The Entity’s realm was beyond her, of course she didn’t care. All she cared about in that moment was the solid arm that pulled her into his chest and the nuzzled face in her neck.

More dumbfounding was what followed. Two words. “My Cassie.” Michael’s voice was deep, scratchy, almost like he’d woken up from a long sleep. She sat up from his arms.

“... You talked...” she murmured with a smile. “You actually talked to me...”

“Don’t expect it often.” He growled, pulling her back down against him, relaxing as he fell asleep. She kissed his neck and rolled over, back against Michael’s chest, letting his breathing sooth her into a dreamless, blissful sleep.


End file.
